I Love You
by xX.super.Xx
Summary: This story is when Magnus breaks up with Alec in COLS, but Alec gets kidnapped, so will Magnus try to find him? Will they get back together? Or will he leave Alec and never come back...?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare is the owner, I'm just a mere writer.**

 **Hope u enjoy it. And I'm open to helpful criticism and suggestions...**

 _'thoughts'_

"normal talk"

 **This story is when Alec and Magnus break up, I haven't read the books yet, all I know is about Alec's attempt to take Magnus's immortality with the help of Camille so they could be together forever, so i would really appreciate if there's no spoilers in the reviews. Thank u!**

"Get out"

"But Magnus I-"

"I don't wanna hear your petty excuses, just get out and never come back here again" Magnus managed to say in a calm yet acerbic tone, turning around so he wouldn't have to face the young heartbroken shadowhunter in front of him, he continued "we're over Alexander" It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for the teenager who's face was now socked in tears to hear.

Alec felt like he was stabbed a thousand times in the chest at hearing those words, but he received the message loud and clear, he hurt the warlock, he betrayed him in the most unthinkable way, and now he doesn't want him anymore, he even refuses to look at him.

Knowing they were probably the last words he's ever gonna get to say to his now ex-boyfriend he chose them wisely. Trying his best not to choke on his own words he said "I'm so sorry Magnus, I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me...I love you" and with that he picked up his luggage and walked out of the apartment. As soon as Magnus heard the door slamming he let out that frustrated scream he'd been holding.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he grabbed anything in sight and threw it, to the wall, through the window, he didn't care, he just wanted to vent. His heart was filled with pain because of the shadowhunter, not only because of his betrayal, but also because of the fact that they were no longer together, heck he was the one to break things off, but that doesn't mean he wasn't still desperately in love with him, and yet he couldn't be with someone who he no longer trusted.

With one last scream, he fell down on his knees sobbing loudly "Why did you do it...I-I don't wanna be alone anymore"

 _Back at the institute_

Alec was thankful that it was raining that day, otherwise his tears would have been all too well visible, he was defeated, heartbroken, lost, he walked into the institute barely holding his own weight wishing no one would notice him and his tears that he was unable to stop. He just wanted to crawl under the sheets of his bed and never come out, there wasn't a reason for him to live anymore, at least that's the way he felt right now, he wished to sleep for all eternity and maybe that way he wouldn't feel this immense pain in his chest, and maybe he'd forget and everything would be alright again.

But his wishes were unheard as Izzy ran up to him with a concerned face, gasping at the sight of her older brother's tears and his face that implied he just saw someone dear to him die right in front of him. She couldn't hep but ask "Alec what's wrong? what happened to you? why are you crying?" the poor thing just wanted to figure out what happened so she could try to comfort him, but she was ignored, she kept following him as he walked to his room "Should I call Magnus?"

"No!" he practically shouted with a glare and slammed the door of his bedroom leaving a very distressed sister behind.

Not even caring about his wet clothes nor the fact that he might get sick tomorrow, he fell down to his bed, curled up hiding his face in the pillow trying to control his loud sobbing or at least muffle it so the whole institute wouldn't hear him at his lowest point.

"Magnus" he continued to repeat his name as if he stopped Magnus would disappear. It felt ironic that the name of the person that just broke his heart and left him still brought serenity and comfort to his soul.

He continued to weep alone in his room for the rest of the night until he finally fell asleep and his tears and sorrow paused for a bit.

Meanwhile outside of his bedroom door, Jace, Clary and Isabelle were standing there, gathered up listening to Alec, they were trying to get him to talk or come out for a bit since he locked up his door. They could have used the unlock rune but figured it'd be for the best if he was the one who let them in.

"He stopped" Clary sighted "What happened to him? Did he say something?"

"No I tried to ask, but he just ignored me and walked to his room"

"All I know is he finally stopped and we should get some sleep considering it's 3 in the morning" Jace said "We can try again in the morning, maybe he'll talk to us after he calms down a bit"

Clary nodded but Isabelle wanted to try one last time, so she dialed Magnus's phone number and waited "Voice mail again..." she sighted "Listen Magnus..."

 _Back at Magnus's apartment_

Magnus decided against the idea of sleeping since every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Alexander's face and all the good times they shared so far, then he would remember what he did to him, his betrayal and the shadowhunter's face when he told him they're over, he didn't want to experience that all over again, one time was more than enough _'Damn it'_

So he decided getting drunk was the best solution for him right now, so he opened every bottle he had and emptied them one by one, and now he was talking to his cat that was sitting on the couch, or what's left of it anyway.. "Why did he have to do this Chairman?.. oh don't give me that look, i know he didn't _do_ it, but he considered it, and he didn't even talk to me about it... he didn't trust me after all" he uttered "I loved him, I _love_ him, but I was silly enough to actually think that maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break my heart" he layed down on the floor letting his drink spill all over the place "I've gone soft over the years"

As soon as he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, his phone rang for the 20th time this night. The first 12 were all from Alec, he answered only the first time with a furious "what" but no respond came from the other line, he barely heard a quiet muffled sob and immediately hang up, he didn't answer after that cause he didn't want to hear Alec's pain or acknowledge the fact that he hurt that young boy as much as he did to him , he didn't want his will to waver. And after that, Alec kept calling, but never leaving a voicemail, maybe he just wanted to hear the warlock's voice one more time.

This time it was Izzy calling, he chose to ignore it again and it went straight to voicemail, her voice was angry but still sad and concerned "Listen Magnus, I don't know what happened between you and my brother but only now he stopped crying, you better-"

"I better what Isabelle?" he yelled, maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe because he just had enough but he decided to answer "I better apologize to him? I better forgive him for what he's done and let us get back together? His begging didn't work and yours won't either, my immortality is no little thing he can throw away whenever he wishes to, I have had it with you Lightwoods, and saying sorry seems hardly adequate" he spat out and threw the phone away.

Izzy had a shocked face that made everyone concerned and expect the worse.

"What is it Izzy what did he tell you?" asked Jace a bit impatient

"They broke up" she replied in disbelieve her hand still on her mouth

"No wonder he's been crying all night, but..why? I thought they were doing great, what happened?" questioned Clary trying to make sense of what's going on

"H-He said something about Alec..taking away his immortality or something"

 **So that's it for this chapter, this won't be a one shot of course, i personally like happy endings.**

 **Hope you liked it and tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Thank you for reading..R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

* * *

It was already 12 in the afternoon when Alec opened up his eyes, he rolled to the other side half expecting Magnus to be there with a smile on his face telling him good morning, that's what he grown used to in the past few months **(AN: In this fanfic they've been together for almost a year and been living together for a couple months)** but that wasn't the case this time, he remembered what happened last night, how Magnus found out, how he reacted. Magnus didn't want him anymore.

As he got up to take a shower he thanked the angel for not being sick this morning _'maybe that would have taken my mind off of things for a while'_ As he walked into his bathroom he took a look at himself in the mirror, what he saw took him off guard, he looked like shit, pale as a ghost with red puffy eyes, and dark circles under them, not to mention his hair being all over the place. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water, the warm water spread on his body soothing the ache that clawed on his limbs. His fingers slowly met his hair dancing into the mess it was as he let himself get lost in his thoughts..

 _[Alec was sitting on the black leather couch anxiously waiting for his boyfriend's return, he needed to talk to him, it was about what Camille had told him, a way for both he and Magnus to be together forever, a way for Magnus not having to deal with Alec's death, the problem was that in order to do that, Magnus have to be stripped away of his immortality, but Alec couldn't do that to him, although he considered it for a while, he found it unfair and selfish of his part. He was tense, nervous and worried, but this talk was a must.._

 _Suddenly the apartment door opened with a loud bang, and before he could register anything, he found Magnus's hand slapping his cheek with all the strength he could muster leaving a red mark as a result and a burning sensation. Magnus soon enough regret it seeing the hurt face of his boyfriend. The warlock never thought he would hit him, he never wanted to be the reason of the shadowhunter's pain, he wanted to be the one who comforted him whenever he felt down or sad or even worthless, but all of that was about to change. And despite the regret and sadness he felt at that moment he couldn't control his rage that was growing by the second "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, never blinking or taking a breath as he continued furiously "I trusted you, and what do i get in return? a stab in the back" with that being said Magnus's voice began to weaken with every word he added "And to think I had to find out from a bunch of vampires who were bragging about it saying their leader arranged it with a clueless shadowhunter"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Alec asked weakly almost in a whisper trying to convince himself that it wasn't what he was thinking about._

 _"Now you're gonna play dumb Alexander? Really?" asked Magnus looking into his boyfriends eyes "Just tell me the truth, you owe me that much, tell me they where lying Alec, that I got worried about nothing" realizing from the look Alec gave him that it all being just a pathetic way the vampires used to anger him was as far as it could get from the truth and with that thought Magnus couldn't fight back his tears, snickering at how dumb he looked right now._

 _Alec reached out to wipe his lover's tears but got his hand slapped away harshly. At that moment he understood the gravity of what he had done and his actions filled him with self loathing and remorse "Don't touch me" is what Magnus voiced glaring at the boy in front of him._

 _"Magnus please" Alec started to beg tears filling up his eyes as he understood that he might have lost the one person he loved most "I'm so sorry" And as the warlock began to turn he nearly shouted desperately "It was just one mistake"_

 _"One mistake?" he turned around the second he heard those words come out off his mouth "ONE mistake? You nearly took my immortality Alec"_

 _"I just-I only considered it, I-I would have never gone through with it Mags" he argued holding his wrist_

 _"You thought about it, you didn't come to me, you didn't trust me" the older man spat out_

 _"Please, just give me one more chance" he plead once more letting a sob out when Magnus got out of his grip, and for the first time since they've met looked down on him with hateful eyes._

 _"Get out"]_

Alec opened his eyes cursing himself for remembering that, he tried washing his pain away, but the hole in his heart kept growing deeper and the sting he felt just burned harder.

3 days later..

 _'His eyes'_ Alec thought, he was used to seeing those eyes staring at him with so much love he never thought he'd ever be worthy of, with passion and lust, yet with affection and tenderness, but most importantly, trust. He broke that trust, and that night Magnus's eyes held none of those usual emotions, they were cold, angry but mostly sad. Magnus never looked that sad before, Alec remembered that the only time he saw true sadness in his eyes was a year ago when he told him about his proposal to Lydia.

"He doesn't want me anymore, he's no longer mine and it's all my fault" he murmured "All I do is mess stuff up" he continued talking to himself as he grabbed his phone failing to notice the two figures that just walked in his room hoping that Magnus called him, even once or at least texted him. But he didn't.

Knowing that Magnus still loved him and seeing that he made zero effort to contact him even after calling him at least a dozen of times he got furious, he was dying to see him, talk to him, hold him in his arms again and yet Magnus did nothing but ignore him for 3 days straight. So he dialed his number and waited for it to go to voicemail cause he knew he wasn't going to pick up his phone "Listen _Bane,_ I know you're mad at me, I get it, but at least give me a chance to explain. And why haven't you called me back? Am I the only one who cares about this relationship? You know what? fine, don't call, don't bother and talk to me, I don't want you anymore" and he hung up furiously.

"Alec" he heard a soft voice speaking, it was his sister, she was standing at the doorway with Jace.

"How long have you been here?" he asked wanting to know if they just heard him on the phone

"Enough to know you called him enough times" replied Jace and took his phone away "Now get up" he ordered

"No"

"Alec, you've locked yourself here for the past few days with no food nor water" he said getting his parabatai off the floor "We know you're sad but you have a family that have been worried sick about you, and Maryse is coming in an hour"

Meanwhile Magnus was not doing much better, he can't sleep, he can't eat, breaking up with Alec was the hardest thing he'd ever done and now he was beginning to question wonder if he just made a huge mistake, he hadn't realized how much every part of his being needed Alexander until these past couple of days. He was silently and slowly drowning in his own misery.

He was sitting on his couch, his house was neatly cleaned and looked better than ever. Getting it like this was his attempt to try and feel that everything is okay, that nothing has changed, he could imagine that he had never met the Lightwood family, and that he was a normal warlock who happens to like glitter and makeup. Tried to imagine that he had never fell in love with Alec and that his heart is not shattered into million of pieces.

His hand clutching harder the sweater he was holding between his fingers. It was a present he gave Alec as he supposedly called it 'moving in present' but in all honesty he just wanted his boyfriend to wear something stylish for a change. He thought Alec left it here on purpose not wanting to take it with him, but in fact Alec had been looking for it ever since he arrived at the institute.

* * *

 **That's it for the second chapter! whadaya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

This past week Alec had been making himself busy by training all day and going on as much demon hunts as he possibly could. He was trying to get over Magnus, or at least not think about him, cause it seemed like the most logical thing he could come up with right now. He had put on a blank face on and pretended he was doing better by eating normally again and attempting to start little conversations, but he wasn't smiling anymore, and that didn't went unnoticed by his siblings nor parents. His mother who have had a mostly cold attitude towards his relationship with the warlock had begun to see the devastating affect of that breakup, and although at first she thought it was for the best, now she just wishes they would solve this problem so she could see her eldest son smiling again, and being happy, not just pretending it.

His siblings had tried to bring that subject up but only got the typical answer "I'm fine" every time, even Clary tried it once, and answered that he doesn't _look_ fine, only to earn a death glare and telling her not to look then.

But Izzy wasn't one to give up that easily, so one day she entered his room and waited for him to get back from his hunt knowing that he'll be soon at home.

Half an hour later Alec opened his bedroom door looking exhausted and ready to fall asleep, but instead of hoping into his bed he paused at the door looking confused at his sister who sat on the edge of the bed with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worried

"Alec we need to talk" she said as she motioned him to sit next to her. After a moment of hesitation he obliged "It's about you and Magnus"

He sighted and got up only to get pulled back down "Izzy-"

"No Alec" she cut him off "This is serious, I know you're not the warm and fuzzy kind of person, but I'm your sister and I care about you"

"I don't know what you want me to say.." he said weakly

"You know it might feel better if you just talk about it with someone, you can't keep holding everything in" her voice was soft and filled with kindness and it was edging him to speak.

After a minute of silence he sighted deeply and started to talk while looking at his hands in front of him "You know what's crazy? Someone coming into your life suddenly and making you feel whole, like..you felt happy. The way he smiled and looked at you, and you adored how all of his attention was on you and nobody else, and you wondered how you survived all of those years without him, and then..." he paused unsure whether to continue or not, sensing that, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him that she's here for him and she's more than happy to listen "Then he's gone Izzy. Because of a foolish mistake that I made, because I broke his trust. He's just gone. And I'm trying to recover and get better but it feels impossible, and it hurts so much cause I'm still in love with him and afraid that he won't forgive me...I don't know if I'm more afraid of not seeing him again or seeing him and knowing that I can never have him back" he paused and looked at her with a broken face and eyes crying for help "...I-I don't know what to do anymore"

All she could do at that moment was hug her brother , the brother who always seemed so strong and in control of everything around him let his walls crumble and reveal the fragile state he was in. On that moment she decided that she had to find a way to fix this.

* * *

The next morning the institute got a call about some demons and vampires causing trouble in Brooklyn, it was suppose to be an easy job so only Alec Izzy and Jace went. Seeing this as an opportunity, Izzy called Magnus and told him to meet them there.

"Who were you calling?" questioned Jace

"Magnus" she said in a whisper so Alec who was walking in front of them wouldn't hear them "I told him to come meet us there cause it's a really dangerous job and Alec is out of shape so he might get severely injured" she continued with a smirk applauding herself because of her intelligence.

Half an hour later Magnus was still sitting in his loft debating on whether he should go or not " She _did_ say it was a dangerous job" he talked to the cat sitting in his lap "And if they get severely injured I will have to go the institute and heal them..."

What was supposed to be an easy job turned to be a nearly impossible one for only three shadowhunters, the vampires already escaped but not after a decent fight and now they were left with 10 demons surrounding them.

Alec had countless bruises on his body but non of them mattered as much as the deep cut on his leg and the blood that refused to stop coming out of it. Izzy was not so much better, she was so tired and couldn't stand straight anymore, as for Jace he better off then them and although of his countless bruises he could still fight for a good 10 minutes more.

"Thank the angel I called Magnus" Izzy said as she launched herself at one of the demons

"You did _what_?" questioned Alec as he managed to glare at her

"It's no big deal, besides I think she made the right choice considering our- speak of the devil"

Magnus showed up with his usual glitter and makeup and fancy clothes at the right time. His gaze fell instantly on Alexander making eye contact that lasted less then a second, then he looked at the other shadowhunters and his surrounding "Good thing I showed up after all"

The next 10 minutes were spent fighting those demons with little to no talking.

After killing them Izzy layed down on the floor breathing heavily and sighting in relief

"So how much will we owe you after this?" asked Jace as Magnus walked over to Alec to start healing him

"This time it's for free" he replied as he looked at Alec

"Wouldn't it be better if we went back to Magnus's apartment?" asked Izzy still laying on the hard ground

Alec's reply soon followed with a glare at his sister for even suggesting that "No"

"Here is perfectly fine my dear" Magnus assured her and looked back at Alec "You have to sit down so I can heal you"

"I'm good" he said refusing to look at him

"Alexander"

That tone, the way he said his name, it always made him feel secure and when he said his name like that he couldn't bring himself to refuse, so he sat down. Once Magnus began to heal his leg he felt that warm feeling again, that feeling he grown used to the past year that made everything feel right, but it wasn't and he knew that. Alec couldn't help looking at the warlock, and once his eyes fell on the man in front of him he couldn't look away, and again he was mesmerized by his beauty, his eyes, his skin, his lips, but then he frowned "You look thinner" he didn't even realize those words escaped his mouth until a reply came back.

"There was a lot of work and clients this week" he lied.

And that was the end of that conversation. Throughout the next minutes of Magnus heeling Jace and Izzy both of them stole a few glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking.

Maybe there's hope after all Izzy thought.

After that was over everyone went their own way, Magnus was the first one to go saying he had business to take care of, and Jace, Alec and Izzy were on their way back to the institute.

On their way Alec suddenly stopped earning confused looks from the other two "Is everything okay?" asked Jace

"I have to go talk to him"

"Who? Magnus?" he asked once again and got a nod in return "Okay, we'll report back then"

And with that Alec began walking towards Magnus's place wanting to have a real talk with him, he knows he messed things up. but he just refused to give up on their relationship that easily and he hoped Magnus felt the same way.

Distracted by his own thought Alec failed to notice the vampires that were hot on his trail, and when he did it was already too late, his hands were tied up behind his back and his attempts to break free failed, he got punched hard against his stomach making him moan in pain, and before realizing what had happened everything was beginning to go black. **(AN: not because of the punch)**

The next morning...

Izzy had tried calling Alec's phone several times but not once did he pick up, so now she was dialing Magnus's number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy reply from the other line, she sighted in relief.

"Magnus, did Alec turn off his phone? I keep calling but he's not answering"

"How should I know? The last time I saw him yesterday when I was healing him" he answered confused

"What? No, he went to your place yesterday to talk to you didn't he?"

"No he didn't come" He answered concern filling up his voice "Are you saying he's been lost for almost 24 hours and you didn't notice? How is that possible?" he continued a bit angry mostly because he's afraid that something bad might have happened to the man he love "I'll be right over" he said and hang up.

Grabbing a shirt to put on not even bothering to look in the mirror he ran as fast as he could to the institute, forgetting that it would have been easier if he teleported himself there, but he couldn't think straight right now, Alexander was missing and he's gonna find him no matter what.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 3!**

 **Tell me what you think! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And for following or making this fic one of ur favs! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 4...**

* * *

Magnus ran as fast as he could to the institute not caring about the strange looks people were giving him on the street.

 _'Please be safe'_ he kept thinking while running, he imagined all the possibilities out there, this being a prank from Izzy, or a way to try and get them back together, or maybe Jace plotted this just because, and, the possibility that all of this is real, that Alec really got kidnapped, and maybe he's been tortured, or even...dead "No! Don't think that! Alexander is safe, he's safe..my Alexander is safe.."

Finally for what seemed an entire lifetime Magnus arrived at the institute out of breath and immediately barged in. Izzy was in the hallway sitting on the bench across the door with Jace, and both of them jumped when the door opened, hoping that it would be Alec.

"Magnus" breathed Izzy and rushed to his side "Thank God you're here"

"Alexander" he managed to say between breaths "Is he really..?"

"Yes" started Jace "We tried tracking him, but nothing is working, maybe you should try, warlocks tracking is better"

"Of course" Magnus replied and went to Alec's room. It was a mess, his stuff were all over the room, and shreds of glass all over the floor. Magnus stood there for a minute imagining Alec throwing these stuff and breaking whatever he came across to and breaking down because of him, he dreaded the fact that he was responsible for this, all of this, he blamed himself cause he was supposed to protect Alec, but he didn't.. after a minute he picked the first thing on his right, it was a t-shirt, another one of those dirty and old shirts that Alec had too many of. He tried tracking him but all he saw was black and that means someone was blocking him, they didn't want them to find Alec..

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Jace as soon as Magnus returned

"Not yet"

"Magnus" came a strong voice behind him, he immediately recognized that it was Maryse "I assume you know about what happened"

"Yes, and I assure you that I'm trying my best to find him"

"I don't care what this is going to cost us, all I care about is finding my son"

"Maryse, do you honestly think that I will charge you? I wanna find him as much as you do" he stated looking puzzled.

"That's ironic seeing you're the one who let him go" came her harsh reply that caught everyone off guard, especially Magnus who didn't dare look at her at this moment as his eyes were glued to the floor.

"I'm not that harsh to leave him without any kind of reason" he replied shortly after with a raspy voice looking hurt.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but in my opinion it's for the best. This way my son can go find himself _another_ person, you just need to help us track him and get him home safe then you can go your separate ways"

"Anyway.." Magnus began talking ignoring the words that came out of Maryse's mouth, he came all this way, rushing, when he heard the news and now she's treating him like just any other downworlder who just came for the money. She was just beginning to fully accept his relationship with her son, but obviously, it all went downhill because of the breakup "..There's a lot of other tracking ways I can use to find Alec, but unfortunately the spells are in my apartment so Jace and Isabelle you can come with me if you'd like"

"Of course, let's go" said Jace and started walking to the door

* * *

Alec slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surrounding. He was in a decent sized room that had metal walls and ground, no windows, just a small flickering light in the middle of the ceiling that was enough to light most of the room. He tried moving but was found handcuffed to the wall behind him.

His neck burned, he assumed it was probably because it's where they injected that weird liquid in his veins. Several times he tried to free himself from those chains but it was in vain, it seemed like his power was sucked dry out of him _'Damn it'_

After minutes of trying harder to get out the door opened with a creek "You're finally awake I see"

* * *

"Where did I put it?" murmured Magnus to himself as he searched his many bookshelves

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where the high warlock is without makeup" mocked Jace to lighten up the mood

"What are you talking about?" he turned confused, so Izzy held out a small mirror to him, when he looked at it he saw his bare face, no trace or hint of any of the usual glitter and makeup, and his hair was down too. The only time he went on through the day with nothing on his face was when he was home alone with Alec, he only trusted Alec to see him as his true self, Alexander was the first one to have the honor of seeing Magnus Bane without all of his shields and defenses up.

"The first _and_ last time" he commented and with a snap of his fingers his face was covered with makeup and his hair with glitter "Now back to business"

"What are you searching for anyway? maybe we can help" said Izzy

"The book of the white, it may have some powerful tracking spell"

"May?" asked Jace

"I never had the time to read all-" he stopped at the sound of his phone ringing, when he looked to see who it was that disturbed him at such time his eyes grew wide "Alexander! Alec where are you?" he almost yelled in concern.

He heard a muffled laugh from the other line "Guess again"

* * *

"You're finally awake I see" came the woman with a smirk and closed the door behind her "I was starting to think that maybe the injection was too strong for you"

"I suppose this is your doing?" said Alec glaring daggers at her

"Yes, although my intention was to capture Magnus" she smirked "But I guess his boyfriend would be good enough for me"

"Why? What do you want?"

"Oh, it'll take all the fun away if I tell you now" she approached still smirking and bowed a bit to grab his chin "Magnus indeed has a good taste"

"How long have I been out?" he asked in a raspy voice still glaring

"About 20 hours"

"You know they would notice by now that I'm gone"

"And they'll start looking for you, yes I know, I'm counting on it" she smirked "Your phone had been ringing all morning, and I couldn't help but notice all the calls were from your siblings, not a single one from Magnus.. I wonder why" she continued talking, watching his reaction going from worried to sad "What's the matter? trouble in paradise?" she mocked

"How long are you planing to keep on talking?" he said taking a deep breathe obviously annoyed at her blabbering

"Oh I've hit a sensitive string..This is going to be so much fun" she mused to herself and turned her heel walking out the door.

Locking the door behind her she grabbed the shadowhunter's phone and called Magnus. It only rang twice before there was an answer on the other line

"Alexander! Alec where are you?"

She smirked to herself at that tone she was hearing "Guess again"

"Camille"

"Good to hear your voice Magnus" she smirked "I must say, I'm surprised you answered that fast"

"Where's Alec" he replied anger taking over him

"He's safe...for now, though I wonder if he have a high pain tolerance"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on-" he threatened but she hung up and walked back into the room where Alec was still trying to get loose.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas or suggestions do share them, I would love to read them !**

 **I'm sorry if this one's short, but I'll make sure the next one will be longer :)**

 **Review? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrcultrera: I think so too! Thanks for the idea by the way! :3**

* * *

 _Previously in chapter 4.._

"Good to hear your voice Magnus" she smirked "I must say, I'm surprised you answered that fast"

"Where's Alec" he replied anger taking over him

"He's safe...for now, though I wonder if he have a high pain tolerance"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on-" he threatened but she hung up and walked back into the room where Alec was still trying to get loose.

* * *

"Don't push yourself too hard shadowhunter" mused Camille as she had been watching Alec's numerous attempts at freeing himself from those chains around his wrists and behind his back "These chains were specially made for me by a warlock"

Alec let out a sight of frustration and spoke in an angry tone "What's the point of this nonsense?"

"It's simple" she smiled 'sweetly' "I want a negotiation"

"That's funny, thinking that we would actually negotiate with a lowlife like yourself"

"Well you would if I had you imprisoned, like I do now my little caramel"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh I want nothing from you, my plan was to get Magnus, but you really can't count on anybody to do your dirty work these days" she complained playing with a long dagger, it was a stiletto with a long slender blade and needle-like point "But since you're here may as well have a bit of fun" she continued as she marched towards the young man, and with a swift move made a little cut on his left cheek "Burns right? I dipped it in poison, quite similar to demon's poison but less deadly which makes it that much fun" she laughed as she put it on his lips and teased.

Turning his head he cursed under his breath contemplating whether he should try to kick her or not "How is Clary Fairchild? Didn't you used to dislike her?"

"If you think I'm gonna play along with this silly game of yours then you're wrong" he stated with a hostile tone

"Not a chatty person I see" she smiled wickedly "I'll be the one doing all the talking then, you can choose not to reply" and she continued slitting and piercing his body moving from his face to his exposed neck and his arms leaving his chest untouched, his face remaining emotionless.

* * *

Magnus was working on an old potion he found that evening when the others came back to his loft with not so hopeful news.

"We didn't find out anything" said Izzy as she seated herself on the big leather couch

"Raphael said they hadn't seen Camille in over a month, and we searched but she wasn't in hotel Demort or anywhere near it" continued Clary with a sad and disappointed tone.

"I thought that'll be the case and that's why I'm making this potion" Magnus replied not taking his attention off of his work, holding a glowy red liquid liquid in his hands he poured 2 drops into the potion and waited.

"What is it?" Jace questioned standing beside him looking at the black liquid in the rounded glass cup that rested on the table

"This" he began lifting the cup "Allows you to enter the dream of the person you're thinking of and control it too if you have enough magic, it's rather tricky"

"Tricky?" Isabelle questioned

"Yes, since he's kidnapped there's no way of knowing if he's asleep or not, if he isn't then I'll be trapped and unable to wake up"

The potion in his hand turned slowly from raven black to sky blue signaling it worked and ready to use.

"Can I be the one to try it? Since I am his parabatai" said Jace

"Unfortunately for you, you'll be dead in seconds if you drink it without having demon blood in your system"

Walking to his bedroom door he added "Well I'll see you in the morning, I'm sure you know your way out" and with that walking into his room closing the door behind him.

Magnus waited till it became 2 and a half in the morning to make sure the odds of Alec being asleep higher, sitting on his bed he graced himself, what he didn't mention to the others was whatever happens to you in the dream happens to you in real life too, so if you got hurt in the dream the wound would be there when you wake up. And with one last breath he drank the potion and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Inside Alec's dream.._

 _It was all black for a second and then suddenly.._

 _The water pushed down on him from every side taking him by surprise, he began to struggle, kicking his legs and reaching out to grab something, anything, all he could see was water and it seemed endless. Magnus was rapidly running out of air and his throat started to burn as if thousand of needles had been plunged into it._

 _Turning his head left and right he began to search for the reason he's here in the first place. Then he saw him, he was barely beneath him, a figure barely moving. Alec's eyes blinking slowly without a hint of struggle as if he had already given up. Magnus desperately reached out to grab the boy's hand and with a snap of is fingers they were back at Magnus's apartment layed out on the floor of his living room._

 _No longer drenched in water Magnus gasped for air drawing one ragged breath after another. Finally when his breathing settled down a bit he turned to face the young male next to him._

 _Alec was already looking back at him "Alexander" he breathed softly_

 _"Yes?" he asked looking in his eyes_

 _Magnus didn't answer for a while, he kept looking in Alec's eyes knowing that once he realizes that this is a dream his attitude will change and stiffen ad he wouldn't be able to look at him like this._

 _"Mags?"_

 _"Alec.. I really need to talk to you. But you must realize that this is a dream" he said becoming serious_

 _"What are you talking about? Are you okay Mags?"_

 _"No Alec, focus, this is all just a dream"_

 _Alec got up worried at touched 'his boyfriend's' forehead "You look fine and you don't have a fever.." he trailed off_

 _"Alec" he said understanding that this may take a while "Please focus, this is important, you are in a dream, and you've been kidnapped in real life, I need to know where you are"_

 _"Okay Magnus, no offence, but I always thought I'd be the first one to go nuts in this relationship" he joked_

 _"Alec, there is. no. relationship between us anymore"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We broke up Alec" he stated sadly "And you've been kidnapped by Camille, it's been almost two days and we're trying to find you"_

 _"Broke up? Kidnapped? Magnus this is not funny anymore" he replied with a frown_

 _Magnus sighted deeply and thought of an idea "Just humor me for a second, do you remember what you were doing before this?"_

 _"Yeah, I was..I.."_

 _"Exactly, just focus" said Magnus and approached "I'll help you" he placed his hand on Alec's cheek and gentle blue sparks flew around it "We were fighting demons, and then each of us went their own way, except you went to my place half way to the institute, and a bunch of vampires kidnapped you.."_

 _They stood like that for a couple of minutes when Alec's gaze started to changed as he slowly remembered the events "Oh" he whispered as he finally realized what's happening "But.. h-how? Are you really..?"_

 _"Yes. I drank a potion to be able to be here, and I must say your dreams scare me" he joked to lighten up the mood_

 _"Yeah, me too" smiled Alec_

 _Realizing_ _his hand was still on Alexander's cheek he removed it and looked down_

 _"Magnus we need to talk" said Alec as he sat down on the blue sofa_

 _"I know, but right now I need you to tell me where you are and what you remember"_

 _"I was attacked by maybe three vampires and realized it too late, so they injected me with something that made me black out. And when I woke up I was in an empty room with not even a single window. So I assumed I was underground"_

 _"Did anyone touch you?" questioned Magnus becoming defensive and worried "Are you hurt? Did Camille do anything to you?"_

 _"No" he lied "I'm fine"_

 _Magnus gave him an uncertain gaze as if he didn't believe what he just said "So it would be fine if I used some magic to make you look exactly like your real life self right? You know bruises and all" he bluffed_

 _"No!" shot Alec "N-no it's the same"_

 _"Alexander please don't lie to me" uttered Magnus "Now I really wish there was some sort of spell to do that" he added_

 _"You were bluffing?" asked Alec in disbelief_

 _"Of course I was, you never said anything when you were hurt in the past so why would you now.."_

 _At that statement Alec smiled sweetly but kept his silence._

 _"We will find you soon Alexander" Magnus said and took his hand in his "And when we do I'll make sure to take revenge"_

 _"I know"_

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 5! I'm sorry there wasn't much in it, since almost all of it is in Alec's dream.**

 **But I'll make sure to make the next one better ! :)** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth : Thank you for the review! :) That being said...Why do you hate Magnus? TT^TT oh and why what? 0.o**

 **Sofballpup12 : I just found out what a beta is! um.. but no I don't have one :3 sorry XD (updated)**

 **Mrcultrera & StarliteOracle : Yay! Thank you so much :) Really glad you liked it! :) **

**Again I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing, or following or making this story a favorite or even just reading! :) Thank you so much ur support means everything! :)**

* * *

 _Still in Alec's dream..._

 _An awkward silence fell between the two as each of them sat on different couches, Alec looking at his own hands, the floor, basically anything other than Magnus considering Magnus hadn't moved his eyes away from him.._

 _"What?" Alec finally asked_

 _"Nothing"_

 _"Then can you stop it?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You're making me uncomfortable" he stated annoyed_

 _"I am going to stay here for a while and I have nothing better to do"_

 _"Can't you occupy yourself with a drink or something?"_

 _"That would be nice" Magnus said looking at his manicured nails "But I would rather not wake up drunk or hungover"_

 _Alec gave him a questioning look not understanding fully what he meant, understanding that Magnus explained "Whatever happens to me here will also, quite unfortunately will happen to me in reality, that's the downside of this spell"_

 _"Are there any other downsides to the spell?" Alec asked trying to at least stir up a conversation_

 _"There was the possibility of me being trapped inside my own head and unable to wake up if it so happened that you weren't dreaming already but that didn't happen so everything's fine"_

 _"What?" Alec asked in disbelieve "What the hell is the matter with you?" he continued anger taking control of him "Why did you do it if it's too damn risky?!"_

 _"I wanted to see you again"_

 _"Stop it" Alec said aggravated_

 _"Stop what biscuit?" he asked innocently_

 _"This! what you're doing.. you keep flirting, and, and y-you're the one who broke up with me!"_

 _"What did you expect will happen? You keep acting you're the only one who's hurting from this breakup, did you stop to think about my feelings for a second Alexander?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" he asked "You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me anymore when **you** broke up with me and never answered my calls"_

 _"I broke up with you because you went behind my back and teamed up with Camille and wanted to take my immortality, it's because you didn't trust me, and not because I don't love you" Magnus said frustrated_

 _"I did not team up with her! I went to her because she would tell me about your past and not because I want to take your immortality away!" he yelled_

 _"Well dear Alexander did you even consider my reasons for not telling you! Did it occur to you that I didn't wanna burden you with my past? That I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and see me differently see me as a pathetic kid..?"_

 _Alexander fell silent at Magnus's outrage and then managed to whisper a faint no. Lifting his head a few seconds later he followed Magnus with his eyes "I thought you didn't want to drink"_

 _"I need one right now" Magnus said and mixed a cocktail, lifting up the glass to take a sip he asked "How are your wounds?"_

 _"They're fine, they stopped burning after a while" Alec answered as he shifted uncomfortably and started playing with the hem of his shirt_

 _"Burning?" Magnus frowned at that word_

 _"Yeah, she mentioned something about a poison similar to demon's one" he sighted "But that's the least of my worries, she have me chained with some magical warlock enhanced chains, I can't seem to get out of, any ideas?"_

 _"I don't have a wide knowledge in that_ _department but, I did once cast a spell on some chains some couple hundred years ago for this guy" he took another sip of the clear liquid and continued "The request was to make them in a way they would only loosen up by the owner's blood. A weird request.."_

 _Suddenly the floor started shaking out of nowhere startling the two men._

 _"What is that?" questioned Alec_

 _"Either my magic is at it's limits or you're waking up, let's hope it's the second one"_

* * *

Waking up at the sound of the doorbell Magnus groaned and rolled over to his side, he was exhausted. These couple of days had almost completely drained his magic and he needed his rest right now, but obviously he isn't going to get any before Alexander is found and brought to the institute safe and sound away from any danger for a while.

Taking a look at the clock near his bed **(AN: He might not actually have a clock in his bedroom in the actual book or show, but just imagine it with me XD)** he found it was already 9 in the morning, and the knocking on the door and the ringing had yet to stop, giving in eventually he yelled to whoever was annoying him at such hour in the morning "Alright alright I'm coming!"

And as he figured, it was the Lightwoods once again, he couldn't really blame them, he was worried as much as they were right now, so he motioned the two teens to come in and retreated to his bedroom to change his pajamas to black tight leather pants with a plain black shirt in addition of a sparkly navy colored vest. He applied his usual makeup and glitter and got out to properly greet them.

"You must know that mom will be here at noon" declared Izzy as she saw him coming out

"Ruin my morning why don't you" he groaned and poured himself a much needed cocktail "Though I must tell you now I'm afraid I won't be much of a use to you today since I'm almost out of magic" and seated himself on his couch

"Not using any magic today might be for the best" said Jace "We will need it if Alec was in a really bad shape when we find him and if the iratze rune won't work"

"Oh he will needed it" commented the warlock

"Why what happened?" asked Jace

"He said he had some wounds that had some poison in them"

"And?" questioned Izzy the tired warlock

"And what?"

"What happened? Did he tell you where he was or at least say anything else?" she continued impatiently tapping her foot to the ground

"Oh that" Magnus sighted before he continued "He have absolutely no idea where he's at, when he gained contentiousness he was already tied up in a room" taking a sip he went on "Though he did mention he believed it was underground"

"Great that leaves us with only the entire planet" commented Jace

"Easy on the sarcasm there shadowhunter, I don't think he's outside of Brooklyn"

"Why would you say that?" asked Izzy

"Let's call it a hunch"

Izzy sighted accepting that answer, then a brilliant grin was on her face "What else did you and my brother talk about?"

"Stuff.." he answered her and when she was about to ask anything else he continued looking at her "Private stuff"

Sighting Izzy turned around "Well we should go already" and headed to the door

"We'll be doing another search around the area, Luke and his pack will assist too"

"We'll keep you updated then" and with that the shadowhunters were out of the door and into the streets of Brooklyn and Magnus was left alone waiting for Maryse to come over.

...

It was 11:50 and Magnus was beginning to get a little bit anxious wondering what Maryse wanted from him, the only logical reason was she wanted to see if they had found anything about her son yet, and that was easy to handle, but what worried him was the possibility she would start again with her talking about he's not suitable for her eldest son and how Alec should move on, and honestly he wasn't up to it right now.

His chain of thoughts were cut short as he heard a knock on his door.

"Maryse" he greeted "What do I own this pleasure for?"

Not bothering to answer him she went inside and sat down, rolling his eyes he closed the door and followed her to the living room grabbing himself a red wine "Want a drink?"

"I'm good"

"So what brings you here?" he asked sitting and crossed his legs. But before she could answer his phone started to ring, noticing Alec's name on the screen he immediately answered "Camille?" he asked carefully

Hearing the name of the person who kidnapped her son she leaned closer and watched the warlock's reaction intensely, seeing her he put the phone on speaker so she could hear as well.

"You guessed right" came the amused answer on the other line

"What do you want from my son?"

Magnus cursed under his breath forgetting to ask Alec this question.

"Oh I see we have the mother here too, well since you're here would you like to hear his voice?" a couple of seconds after Camille said that Alec's yell of pain was heard

"You disgusting downworlder" she said frowning looking at the phone "What do you want?"

"It's simple" she answered and another groan was heard from the young man "The book of the white, when I have it you can have your little shadowhunter?"

"And why would you possibly need it?" questioned Magnus venom dripping from his voice

"Don't ask too many questions warlock or this man of yours will have to suffer because of you, aren't I right?" she said more then asked and smirked laying the dagger on his exposed chest and cutting through it leaving the boy unable to hold back his yell of pain.

"Shouldn't we at least know where you are if we wanna hand you the book?" said Magnus trying to know where she's holding Alec

"Yes of course" she laughed "We can meet up some place other than here"

* * *

 **So this is chapter 6! XD How do you like it so far? Tell me in a review! :)**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**MagicalJyo : Thank you so so so much! You have no idea how much that means to me ! Thank you!**

 **Annabeth : ooohhh okay then :)**

 **Sorry for the late update :3 I had a writer's block..**

 **Again thank you so much for the people who review/favorite/follow ! :)**

* * *

"We can meet up after 2 days in the place where you and your shadowhunter friends killed my demon followers" Camille continued "You still remember where that is right?"

"Why in 2 days? You can hand us Alexander back now" asked Magnus frowning

" _If_ you hand me the book, Magnus dear if you fail to hold your end of the deal your _dear_ _Alexander_ will be staying here with me for a lot longer than his body can handle" she laughed "Not that I'm not having tons of fun but even if he is a nephilim, this amount of poison will surely kill him eventually. His body has already weakened a lot"

"If you wanted the book in the first place why did you take my son? It's this warlock's property"

"That was a genuine mistake, I wanted Magnus not his nephilim boyfriend" she sighted "But turns out Alec is as good as Magnus to make a proper deal, and dare I say, so much more fun"

"Don't you dare lay one more finger on him" Magnus threatened not able to do more than that at this moment

"Oh, is our little warlock getting angry?" boasted Camille

"I'm being serious Camille, if you dare hurt him more I assure you I _will_ come after you, and you will deeply regret it"

"You're getting over your head Magnus, when we make the exchange I'll be untouchable" the vampire responded "Not you, nor your precious shadowhunter friends will be able to come near me"

"And why would you think that, you're just a mere vampire skank" blurted the warlock

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course I'm not on my own, I'm not that dense to think without the help of other downworlders I'll be able to achieve everything I want"

"And what is it exactly? what's your ultimate goal?" he snickered trying to get information out of her

"You'll find out, you and every other downworlder and nephilim in the right time" she sighted "But now I have to return and continue my fun with the shadowhunter"

With that Camille ended the call and turned to face Alec who was glaring daggers at her, and if stares could kill she would have been dead a long time ago.

Smiling at him she giggled and said "You have a very impatient boyfriend back at home. Oh and your mother seems equally worried"

When Alec didn't respond she fake pouted "If you keep this up I'll have to torture you some more to hear your voice, I wonder how Magnus is able to put up with you if you don't say a word" she paused "Oh I see, maybe he's letting you stay because of your looks, maybe he doesn't like you as he says, he's just putting up with you" she pondered "I always wondered how he chose you in the first place" she continued smirking to herself.

And although Alec wasn't responding and kept a non readable face, he was thinking and worrying that what she's saying might be actually true, or at least have some truth behind them. He knew that she's saying all of that to get him to explode and strike a nerve, but deep down he always wondered how Magnus, the High Warlock Of Brooklyn, a man who's so confident and outgoing and playful, that had amazing looks, liked to party and have fun not to mention probably experienced all the pleasures life had to offer, a man who's centuries old and could get anyone he wanted looked at him and liked him, an awkward teen, who always hid himself in the back, a mortal shadowhunter with no experience whatsoever.

"Fine since you don't want to talk how about I search through your phone? and by the way you should really put a password next time" she laughed

At that sentence Alec eyes went as wide as they could get "That got me a nice reaction" she said and opened his phone "Hmm.. let's see, should I go to the pictures or messages first?" she asked herself more than him, not waiting for a respond she continued "Messages and calls it is" she smirked, after a minute of silence she looked up from the phone and laughed

"I never took you for the begging type, you always seem so composed, I guess it's just a pathetic front" she laughed some more "This turned out to be so much fun, should I read you a couple messages?"

"No" he said coldly but with a slight blush creeping up his face

"Okay I'll do it since you're insisting, let's see the most recent one... _Magnus ..you're right I shouldn't have went to talk to her behind your back in the first place, but I would NEVER do that to you, you have to let me explain.. please_ wait a second you two had a fight because of me?" she asked amused "You _broke up_ because of me?" she laughed once again "Let's face it kid, it wouldn't have lasted too long, this was bound to happen eventually.. In fact I did you a favor" she boasted

"Would you shut up already!" Alec yelled in frustration

"You're right" she sighted "We should continue playing with my weapons, which one do you want? knife? dagger? whip? Oh I have an amazing potion that would do the trick, don't go anywhere I'll be right back, not that you'll be able to anyway" she joked and left the shadowhunter to drown in his own misery.

5 minutes later Camille returned with a small bottle containing a clear liquid and a grin so wide "Miss me?" she raised an eyebrow and walked up to him pulling a chair near him "Well shall we try it? I believe this is the right one. You're gonna love it" she said and opened the small container and dropped one small drop on the teen's shoulder that made him cry in pain and grit his teeth trying to control the pain he was in right now.

"Yup, this is the right one, for a second I thought I brought a different one" she said looking at his shoulder that barely had a mark on it "You see.." she started as she poured another drop on his face making him let out a stronger yell "This potion, and although it doesn't leave much of a mark, on the skin at least, hurt like a second degree burn.. but unfortunately it will ruin the clothes, not that it matters to you right now" she commented and paused for a second, then ran out of the room not saying a thing.

* * *

Back to Magnus's apartment..

Magnus and Maryse were still sitting on the couch trying to figure out ways to track Alec and searching for potions and spells, but to no avail.

Magnus sighted and leaned back on the leather couch scrunching the bridge of his nose "There's got to be other ways to find him" he heard Maryse say.

"If there is we haven't found them yet, I tried everything I know"

"Can't you ask your connections? other warlocks or vampires to help us? The name High Warlock isn't for nothing" she questioned

"I asked everyone I know and could possibly think of, no one knows anything, and being a high warlock doesn't mean I know everything there is to know and can do anything, there is a limit to my magic and potentials Maryse"

Interrupting them yet again was Magnus's phone and Maryse's. Taking it from his pocket he saw it was from Alec's phone, it was a video. Frowning he opened it.. His eyes went wide as he watched the screen and the voices that came out of the phone, his grip getting tighter and tighter every second that passed, he wanted to stop watching but he couldn't. Once the video was over he took deep long breaths trying to control his emotions and the dangerous sparks that now flew freely out of his hands. With tears slowly filling up his eyes and uncontrollable rage taking over him he threw his phone with a yell to the wall with all his might, shattering it to a million pieces.

* * *

Earlier with Alec..

It had been almost an hour that Camille had left him suddenly, and his burns had yet to stop hurting..

Suddenly the door swung open with a slam to the wall next to it and Camille appeared with a small wooden box and a sly smile on her face "Hope I didn't take too long" she said as she laid the box on the floor near Alec and closed the door "I wanted to be completely ready for this"

Opening the box, there was at least five different kinds of daggers and potions. Grabbing the phone, she placed it on the chair that was already in the room and set it facing Alec.

"You and I are going to make a video!" she fake cheered and pressed the record button then turned again to face Alec "I was thinking of marking your runes with this" she said holding the earlier container she used "Shall we begin?"

At the sight of the potion Alec gulped loudly and took a deep breath, he was already in a really rough shape, and it's not gonna get easier on him any time soon.

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes as soon as the liquid touched his neck barely able to contain and hide the pain...

Camille had already marked most of his runes by now with not a single sound coming from the boy's mouth, and so at this moment she was at the agility rune on his stomach "Let's see if you can endure this one" she said and poured the liquid excessively on the rune and smirked when the young shadowhunter yelled in pain at last.

"See I knew you could it" she hummed "Moving on.." she said as she put down the empty container in the box and grabbed a rough looking dagger "This isn't dipped with any kind of poison so you can rest assured" she assured him "But that doesn't mean it will not hurt if stabbed in the right place" she breathed and cut through the skin where the soundless rune was, and to her satisfaction another yell of agony erupted from the shadowhunter's mouth.

"That's right, scream, it might help soothe the pain" she laughed and continued her work on the poor shadowhunter who was so exhausted to even try and hide his pain away or control his cries and moans of sheer pain and anguish.

The next half an hour were bloody, the dagger piercing through and across his pale skin, every move drew even more blood, and every second the pain of the endless scars, cuts and bruises was more and more unbearable for the teen shadowhunter who was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hmm, I think you've lost a lot of blood already, so I guess this is it for now" she said and got up to stop recording.

The door slowly opened and a mundane was standing there "Madame Belcourt your guest has arrived"

"I'll be right there" she replied and stopped the video, not looking twice at the almost unconscious shadowhunter who sat in a pool of his own blood, she left the room.

* * *

 **This is it for chapter 7!**

 **I know there isn't much malec, if any at all.. But I promise the next one will surely contain some if not a lot! haven't quite decided yet.. But I think this fanfic will be maybe 9 or 10 chapters at the most, will try to make it 10 and more if I can.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I would like to thank you all for your continuous support, thank you so so much it means a whole lot!**

 **I had hoped that this chapter would be a bit longer than what it turned out to be, but this is all I could come up with.. :3**

 **Hope you like it though!**

* * *

Taking deep shaking breaths Magnus was finally able to manage and hide his emotions for the time being thinking that if he continued acting on his anger Alec's mother would get really suspicious and worried.

So he tore his gaze away from the broken phone on the ground and carefully glanced at the adult standing next to him.

His eyes went wide as he saw the single tear that escaped her eye and continued its road down the woman's cheek. Never did he imagine seeing this powerful woman that rarely let any emotion betray her poker and serious face crying in front of anyone especially not him; but in the end, she is a mother, and seeing your kid get tortured and not being able to do anything to help him is nerve wrecking and soul crushing.

Magnus didn't know what to do, if he should comfort her, hug her, or stay silent for a while. So he just stood there putting an awkward comforting hand on her shoulder.

10 minutes later Izzy, Jace and Clary barged in through the warlock's door and into his living room. Now normally Magnus would let out a sly comment about how kids these days have no respect for the people's property or privacy, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

"You saw it too" the warlock concluded seeing everyone's expression.

Izzy obviously had been crying considering her red and slightly puffy eyes. Clary was in a better shape than her but still nonetheless extremely worried for the older shadowhunter, although she and Alec had a bumpy start, they learned to like and respect each other over the time and became friends. But Jace was the worst between the three of them, he now had, instead of a worried or sad expression, a red face due to pure rage and anger, and that was understandable being Alec's parabatai and all.

"I'm going to rip that bitch's head off" Jace said as he looked straight at Magnus who was probably thinking the exact same thing but had the most relaxed and calm expression at this point **(AN : calm before the storm is what they say right? )**

"But even though we've seen that video she sent we still have no idea where she's hiding him" said Izzy looking at everyone in the room "It was only a wall behind him and nothing more"

"I heard someone say Madame Belcourt in the background" commented Clary bringing everyone's attention at her

"So?" asked Maryse

"Didn't the people who worked at her house call her that?" Clary continued looking hopefully at Magnus

"So maybe she might have locked him away in her own house" said Magnus seeing where the red headed girl was going.

"But didn't you look in her own house first?" questioned Maryse

"Yes" uttered Izzy "But we didn't find anyone there"

"Was there any stairs that led to somewhere underground, or some suspicious looking shelves or walls?" asked the warlock

"No we didn't see anything" sighted Jace

"She did say she was working with a warlock so maybe you missed something or she hid the passage with a spell... Anyway that's the only hope we have now so we should go there right away"

"But aren't you drained out of magic? You would only slow us down if you went with us" said Jace crossing his arms "Plus you can't do any spells if needed"

"I have a potion that might help me with my magic issue. You go ahead I'll follow you as soon as I can"

They all agreed so Izzy, Jace, Clary headed straight to Camille's house hoping to find something there that would lead them to Alec, as for Magnus he stayed behind to prepare the potion he was talking about earlier.

"What can I do to help?" asked Maryse as soon as the teens were out of the apartment directing her attention to the older warlock.

"You can make sure we have everything and anything we need in case we find Alec and need some stitching up" answered Magnus already starting his work on the potion he needed "Because this portion would only give me a slight boost of magic, and I'll use that magic to fight off anyone who comes in my way, the portal and heeling the essential wounds not all of them if I'm lucky enough"

* * *

Half an hour later Magnus was facing the young shadowhunters in Camille's house.

"No sign of him, we searched everywhere.. what now?" asked Clary concerned

"Let me concentrate and see if I can do anything to locate him" said Magnus as blue sparks of energy erupted from his hands and started dancing freely in the air.

As soon as Magnus figured out the spell that had hidden the door to the apparently 'underground dungeon' Camille had, he immediately reversed it and felt sparks of hope and excitement rise up in him..

The young shadowhunters and warlock started walking carefully through the semi-dark space ready for any sudden attacks, but none came which led them to be worried thinking that maybe Alec wasn't there and he have to spend another day being tortured by that psycho of a vampire.

* * *

 _With Alec..._

Finally breaking from those dreadful chains that had locked him in this room for the past few days he realized just how little energy he had left in his body...

Feeling dizzy as hell Alec finally managed to get off the hard cold floor that was stained with non other than his blood.

He took one deep breath after another trying to compose himself. Closing his eyes he leaned on the wall next to him attempting to regain a bit of his strength.

 _'Damn it'_ feeling what ever strength he had left in his body slowly leaving him he opened his eyes and managed to take small steps to the door. Grabbing the handle he opened the door really slow not wanting for anyone to hear him and chain him again or torture him, cause this time he wouldn't be able to put much of a fight and will surely faint from exhaustion if not finally die.

Once the door was opened he was greeted with a rather large hallway with very dim lightning and steel flooring and walls, just like the room he was chained in. Looking right and left he concluded that no one was there, so he braced himself and started walking to the end of the hallway hoping it would lead him somewhere.

He was walking near the wall on his left leaning on him every two steps so he wouldn't fall on his face. This was his opportunity and he had to make the best of it.

His breathing was becoming really slow and his blurry vision and headache were only making it worse for the shadowhunter.

Alec was walking as fast as he could, but at this point it wasn't near as fast as he hoped to, in fact he could be outrun by a 3 year old and that is bad no matter how you look at it, but it was the best he could do right now. At first he intended to go and look for his weapons and stele, but he decided against it if he wanted to get out of here.

Coming to the end of the hallway he began to hear voices, so he stopped and tried to listen, but due to his condition he only managed to hear a couple of words.

"..invaders...this..way.."

Peaking from where he was standing he saw three vampires running to the right, so he decided to follow them thinking that maybe by doing that he will be able to find a way out of here.

This hallway seemed endless he thought as he continued walking slowly but surely giving up hope every time he turned and seeing another large hallway awaiting him. He was beginning to feel numbness all over his body and his legs were getting so heavy he wouldn't be able to walk anymore after a few moments if this continued.

Turning to another corner he was face to face with a huge staircase, sighting in relief he began climbing it one step at a time, each step taking more time and effort than the previous one.

* * *

Now drenched in sweat and blood, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Magnus were now facing a whole new group of vampires and a couples of weak warlocks.

"Magnus we got this go find Alec" spoke Jace smirking at the 'enemies' in front of him.

Nodding in his direction Magnus attacked the warlock one more time with his magic and fled trying to find Alec..

Running from hallway to hallway Magnus was quickly out of breath and was now facing at least a dozen of doors. Opening each and every one of them he hoped he would find Alec in one of those rooms.

Coming to the last door in that hallway he opened it... but yet again no one was there. Cursing his luck he continued running down the hallway that followed, nearly tripping and falling down the stairs he failed to notice...

The stairs were too long for his liking "I must be at least 5 levels underground" he murmured to himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise that came from down the stairs; putting on a defense position he braced himself as he slowly continued walking down hoping that noise would be Camille so he would have his way with her.

Nearly reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw a large figure laying down on its back. Approaching to inspect who it was he let out a loud gasp "Alec!"

He began to shake the boy hoping he would wake him up "Alec! Alec can you hear me.. Alec!"

Magnus turned his ex lover on his back and noticed that his chest was barely rising and falling, putting his fingers on his neck he checked the pulse, it was very weak...

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 8!**

 **Do tell what you think of it in a review! :3**

 **I'm so sorry that there's not any malec in this chapter BUT I assure you, chapter 9 is all going to about Malec! promise!**

 **Btw, do you think they should bring Alexander to the institute or Magnus's apartment? There's a slight, tiny change in the scenario and events depending on whether they are at the institute or at Magnu's ...**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for the help in deciding!**

 **And I am sooo excited to write this chapter cause of the malec feels! I seriously need more malec moments in this story cause I feel they are rarely if ever in the same room together in this fanfic XD am I the only one?**

 _ **Anyway**_ **here's chapter 9!**

* * *

Seeing that Alec's pulse was weakening with every second passing, Magnus immediately built a portal back to his place deciding that he'd tell the others in a message that he found Alexander and they're at his loft.

Carrying the shadowhunter in his arms he stepped through the portal and into his apartment.

Once arriving there, he didn't waste any second in lifting the young man and laying him on the nearest couch to start healing him not caring about Maryse that was now standing shocked in the middle of the living room.

Laying the young shadowhunter on the couch in front of him Magnus began his work not even bothering to glance at woman staring, he could not afford taking his eyes away from the injured body, cause that means taking the risk of loosing him...and this time for good, and that was something Magnus can not bare to live with.

Magnus removed Alec's torn shirt carefully so he could at least assess the damage and know what he's dealing with. Once the shirt was off the warlock took a hitched breath, his chest and arms were full of cuts of all kinds, small, large, deep, shallow, you name it; but the worst part were the marks of a whip that were still bleeding which made him think they were the most recent injuries.

Closing his eyes he told himself to focus, he made it his top priority to rid Alexander's body of the poison that was still in his system and killing him slowly, he knew if that poison isn't completely out, all of their attempts and hopes of healing Alec and letting him rest properly so he could regain his strength would be utterly in vain.

Staring at the helpless boy in front of him Magnus let the blue sparks flow out of his hands and hover all over the unconscious body laying on the couch.

Murmuring words to help enhance his magic he let his hands lay on top of the shadowhunter hoping that the poison hadn't already caused damage to any of his organs, if that happened, it would only mean that the warlock had to heal that too with the magic he possessed that was already slowly fading.

Magnus was sweating and already beginning to feel faint, riding Alec of the poison took a lot more of his magic and strength than he had predicted, but at least it was all out and for that Magnus let out a small relieved smile.

It had been an hour since Magnus began healing the teen shadowhunter and he was beginning to slowly wake up but was too weak to register what was happening.

The rest of the shadowhunters were already in Magnus's loft and were now all hovering over him worried about their brother/ son/ friend.

"I understand that your're concerned but standing over me is not going to help at all, in fact it's only making me distracted and more nervous than I already am" complained Magnus with a small voice.

"Sorry" apologized Izzy and backed away a bit, the other following.

Izzy, Clary and Jace arrived almost 20 minutes ago upon receiving Maryse's text that Magnus was now at his loft with Alec and is currently busy healing him, so as soon as they finished their fight with the vampires and their quick failed search for Camille they ran to the warlock's apartment. And although they were shocked at Alec's state they were really relieved that they finally found him and that he'll be safe here with them.. But of course they did nothing but stand and stare at the warlock as he did his work, that is until he complained about it an each of them backed away and sat anxiously waiting...

Taking a look at the boy's body Magnus decided to heal the most deep and damaged wounds first knowing that his magic is reaching its end too fast for his liking.

 _'I can do it, Alexander's health is counting on it'_ he thought to himself as he let his hands hover over Alec's chest first seeing that the scars and wounds were deeper there, if he healed the deeper wounds first with magic, the others can easily use some iratze runes and some stitches to heal some of the others...

So Magnus quickly began his work trying as hard as he can not to faint in the process. But due to the small amount of magic the warlock had left the wounds were not healing as fast as they normally would.

"Damn it.." he whispered faintly frowning at his own hands that were barely doing anything anymore.

"What? what's wrong?" questioned Maryse worriedly stepping closer to the warlock

"...I-I'm out of magic.." he manged to say weakly his voice barely audible to the rest of the shadowhunter that were now standing a feet away from him.

"What?" asked Izzy in disbelieve "But is Alec's gonna be alright..? is the poison out?"

"Yes" he replied "..But I think.. h-he still needs.." he continued as his vision became blurry and his head throbbing in pain "Iratze" he let out one small word before loosing all ability to move and crashed to the floor beneath him drifting into unconsciousness taking everybody off guard.

Everybody freaked out as they saw the warlock's body fall to the floor with a thud.

Jace immediately stepped in to the older man's side and checked his pulse "He's probably exhausted and need some rest" he assured the others and lifted his numb body off the floor "I'm gonna go and lay him on his bed, you guys check Alec's wounds" he said and walked into the bedroom, layed Magnus on his large bed and closed the door behind him joining the others in the living room.

Approaching his brother's weak body and inspecting his unhealed wounds he decided that a few iratze runes will do the trick. And so he brought his stele and put a couple of iratze on his chest and another one his left leg that he suspected might be broken.

Looking at the clock it was already 5 pm, Jace sighted "Should we stay here?" he asked the group of people

"Of course" said Izzy "I wanna be here when Alec wakes up"

"I'll stay here for a little while longer" said Clary as she seated herself on a sofa

So in the end they all decided to sleep over at Magnus's apartment except for Clary who went to her home at 11 pm.

It was now 2 in the morning when Magnus finally woke up surprised to see himself on the bed freaking out for a bit thinking that all of this time he might have been just dreaming and Alec was still missing. So he quickly got up and ran to his living room sighting in relief when he saw that Alec was sleeping on his couch, safe and sound and breathing normally.

Taking a step closer he sighted once again as he saw that the rest of the shadowhunters decided to stay and sleep over, not thinking much of it he approached Alec's sleeping body and smiled fondly.

"That couch isn't really comfortable to sleep on" he said to himself in a low voice, so he picked the young man in his arm and carried him over to his bedroom and layed him where he was a minute ago and covering him with the blanket.

Not wanting to sleep and preferring to watch over the shadowhunter as he slept he went to his kitchen to make himself a coffee to wake him up a bit and giving some needed energy.

Holding the coffee in his hand he got out of the kitchen and was headed to his bedroom when a voice stopped him.

"Magnus"

"Maryse" he turned around surprised "I thought you were asleep, did I wake you up?"

"No I couldn't sleep" the woman replied

"Well...did you need anything?" he questioned seeing that woman was quiet all of a sudden.

"I wanted to thank you for your help"

"Oh that's unnecessary, I wanted to" he said with the tiniest smile and was about to walk away when she continued.

"I also wanted to apologize" she said looking straight at the warlock who frowned in return "Apologize for what?"

"I might have been harsh on you the other day regarding your relationship with my son, and I owe you an apology for that, you're not so bad.."

"Thank you" he smiled at hearing that she finally accepted him

"Where is Alec though?" she asked looking back at the couch he was laying on

"Oh I put him on the bed" Magnus replied as he opened his bedroom door and entered followed by Maryse.

Both of them sat beside the bed all night waiting for Alec to wake up and making small chit chats every now and then, but soon enough Maryse fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on and Magnus kept staring at Alec as he was pleased to see his chest rise and fall and hear his calm breathing...

It was dawn when the stream of light hit the sleeping man's face waking him up with a small yawn. Alec shifted in the bed his eyes still closed, he was still tired but found himself comfortable just laying there inhaling Magnus's scent with each breath he took; but then he frowned, opening his eyes slowly he found himself in a bed, in Magnus's bedroom, the last thing he remembered was that he was still in that horrendous place he was locked in for days. Sitting up quickly he looked at his side and his eyes went wide "Magnus?" he whispered softly believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Alexander" Magnus breathed softly and smiled.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **..for this chapter at least! XD**

 **Soooo did ya like it? Leave a review if you want! And thank you for reading!**

 **I'm gonna make this story at least 10 chapters, hopefully 12 or more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thank you so much for everybody's support! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! It took me a while to think about how to write it, but here it is!**

 **Chapter 10! Didn't think this fanfic will reach 10 chapters so thank you!**

 **So this chapter is basically what happens after Alec wakes up, so all Malec moments...**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sitting up quickly Alec looked at his side and his eyes went wide... "Magnus?" he whispered softly believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Alexander" Magnus breathed softly and smiled at the young shadowhunter. Magnus wanted nothing more than to hold Alec in his arms and tell him that everything's alright now, to breath in the scent he's grown used to in the past few months... but he couldn't.. he figured that it would only confuse the other male and send mixed signals, give him false hope that he forgave him and that everything is fixed... nothing was fixed, and it just feels that the walls are falling down and crashing him in the process, and although he was still undeniably in love with the shadowhunter he couldn't forgive him just yet. So he just stared at the shadowhunter with a small smile on his lips for a few seconds, and when he was about to get up and call the others who were still waiting and worried he saw Alec reach over and grab him by the hand.

"Don't leave" Alec said desperation in his eyes. It wasn't just a plea for the warlock to stay by his side for a few more minutes, and Magnus understood that, it was meant as a plea to say and beg the warlock to take him back, to forgive him..

Magnus glanced at the hand that was now resting on his arm, he kept looking at it as if he's deciding something, then at the end he grabbed Alec's hand and removed it gently and slowly, and without any other word he left the shadowhunter in the room.

Alec kept his gaze at the closed door hoping it would open and reveal the figure of the warlock whom his heart was yearning for failing to notice his mother in a chair near the bed who was wide awake and now had witnessed the exchange between the two males but kept her silence nonetheless.

Still looking at the door Alec felt a huge weight on his chest unabling him to breath properly, as if the air was too thick, he felt locks in his throat making it feel like it's burning, and there they were, hot tears in his eyes threatening to fall at any given moment, all because of the continuous rejection and heart break he felt everyday since the breakup. He swallowed hard in attempt to control his emotions and blinked the tears away, he was tired of feeling defeated, of crying and feeling sorry for himself, that wasn't him, he's a warrior, he's not supposed to be weak.. so with a new found resolution he decided to fight and moved to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

The teen jumped in surprise at the sudden voice and turned around "M-mom? what are you doing here?"

"We've been waiting for you to wake up to make sure you're okay" she stated as she got up from the chair.

"We?" he asked as he frowned in confusion.

"Alec!" came a squeal as the door opened with a loud thud and before he knew it he was tackled down on the bed by his sister as she hugged the life out of him overjoyed to see her brother.

"Izz that hurt" he groaned in pain

"Oh sorry" she said with a smile and got up to stand by the bed "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he smiled and her grin just got bigger reaching from ear to ear.

"How are you feeling?" Jace finally asked as he layed his hand on his parabatai's shoulder.

"Been better" Alec slowly replied and finally got off the bed and noticed he was shirtless "Where's my shirt?" he asked raising one eyebrow

"I burned it" replied Magnus checking his perfectly black polished fingernails.

"You did what?"

"It was already torn and drenched in blood" he said and continued talking while crossing his arms still not looking at the teen "Besides I always hated that shirt, so I did us both a favor" Magnus couldn't help a small smirk from showing up on his face obviously pleased that he finally got rid of that horrendous fashion suicidal shirt.

And with that an awkward and uncomfortable silence fell in the room as everyone felt the tension between the ex lovers, and the fact that they were avoiding each others gaze didn't went unnoticed by anyone. So finally Magnus spoke up "Well since you're all patched up and no longer need my help there is absolutely no reason for any of you shadowhunters to stay here"

"Thank you so much Magnus I don't know what we would've done without you" said Izzy and gave the warlock a quick hug, and he of course hugged her back and gave her a small smile. Although he did break up with her brother he still considered her a close friend of his.

"I'm not leaving" said Alec as he crossed his arms and looked straight at the warlock.

Magnus turned to face Alec too and gave him a questioning look.

"C'mon Alec he's right, we have-" started Maryse but was soon cut off.

"No I'm not leaving"

"And why is that you _refuse_ to leave? There's nothing left for you here" said Magnus mimicking Alec and crossing his arms in return.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say and let me explain"

"I'm not gonna do this right now" sighted Magnus and walked out of the room.

"Okay so I guess we'll leave and let you sort this problem in private" said Jace as he himself walked out followed by the rest of the shadowhunters.

When Alec heard the slam of the door he walked out of the bedroom and saw Magnus seated on his couch with a cocktail in his hand, so he hesitantly walked and sat beside him.

"Magnus"

"Don't" he stopped him "I don't wanna talk right now" Magnus said massaging his temple and gestured to the alcohol "You can help yourself to a cocktail if you wish to"

Alec took this as a good sign since Magnus didn't tell him to get out, so he got up and poured himself a martini glass and sat back down next to him, drinking it slowly he kept watching the warlock.

When Magnus finished his drink he finally spoke up "You really are an idiot" he said frowning looking at his empty glass, when the shadowhunter didn't answer he continued "How did you possibly not notice those vampires were following you? you're a shadowhunter aren't you?" he said angrily

"Why are you getting angry? I didn't notice them cause I was too distracted-"

"You realize you could've died Alec!" Magnus nearly shouted getting up and glared at the boy "What would your sister do if that happened? you family? what would I.." he paused and groaned in frustration, instead of saying something he might regret later he went and poured himself another cocktail drinking in one gulp.

"..I'm sorry?" said Alec getting up himself, he wasn't going to tell Magnus that as a shadowhunter he can die any day in any mission, that it was a fact, he didn't dare say those words because he didn't want the warlock to get angry and shout anymore, he wanted to talk to him to try and get him to forgive him and this is not going to end up the way he would have liked if he edged the warlock.

"Forget it" Magnus sighted again and walked to his bedroom, stopping at the door he spoke in a quiet voice "Can you please go?"

"What? No Magn-"

"Please Alexander, I'm really tired right now" Magnus said as he turned to face the other male "I need to rest"

"I can wait here while you sleep, it's no problem" Alec replied not backing down

"Stubborn as ever" the warlock said to himself as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 10! I made it a bit short so I can have a chapter 11 too, hope you don't mind :3**

 **Thank you for reading and tell me what you think about it!**

 **Do you like it? hate it? Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews on the earlier chapter! Though I felt that it could have been a lot better but I was too lazy to change it :3 So I made this one longer than the previous ones and made sure that it's better than any other chapter..hopefully XD**

 **Anyway here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Once the warlock closed the door behind him, he leaned on it and sank to the floor. He didn't lie when he told Alec that he was tired and wanted to rest, that was the truth, not all of it though. He feared that if he was too close to the shadowhunter he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kiss him all over telling him that he's safe now and everything is alright, he wouldn't be able to resist telling him that he forgave him if he dared to look at those blue eyes of his. If Magnus spent another second in the room with the teen he was sure that _he would be_ the one begging the other to forgive the foolish and inconsiderate mistake of breaking up with him.

Still on the floor Magnus bent his knees and hugged his legs bringing them closer to his body and closed his eyes, he could hear the footsteps of the shadowhunter outside the door. He kept hoping that the teen would just walk out of his loft and leave him alone but after half an hour he gave up and slowly got up from the floor his sore legs hurting from the lack of movement.

So the warlock went to his makeup vanity, losing the glamour over his eyes he began removing the makeup from his face and the glitter and gel from his hair. Sighting he removed all of the accessories he was wearing and changed his clothes to a simple satin navy pajamas and climbed on his bed, hiding his self under the covers he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Alec was still roaming around the living room waiting for the warlock to get out so he could finally face and confront him, and maybe apologize properly in hopes of the other taking him back and giving him one more chance. All this time he kept close to the bedroom's door and when he heard the bed creaking he figured Magnus finally went to sleep so he went and sat on the couch stroking the chairman who was already fast asleep there.

An hour later Magnus was still awake laying on his bed changing positions every 5 minutes or so in order to get comfortable and get some well earned sleep. He glanced at the watch near his bed and groaned in frustration when he saw it was still 7 and a half in the morning. Giving up he opened the door in the intentions of going to the kitchen and cook himself some breakfast, but instead his focus rested on the sleeping figure on his couch. Moving forward without making any sound he noticed that the shadowhunter was still shirtless, and he couldn't help but gulp at the sight of his exposed chest and muscles, the warlock couldn't even contain the urge of tracing every rune with his eyes. He felt like it's been forever since he saw the shadowhunter resting so peacefully not a hint of worry on his features and a small smile appeared on his face. Dropping his eyes he decided it would be for the best if he walked away slowly not wanting for the teen to wake up and find him lusting over his body.

Remembering that the shadowhunter left a single t-shirt in the apartment he began looking for it all over the place, first he searched the living room, on and beneath the couches, but he couldn't find it, then the kitchen, the bathroom... and finally he went to his bedroom thinking that maybe he put it in his closet, but the shirt wasn't in the warlock's closet, instead he found it on the bed where Alec used to sleep.

Walking closer Magnus sat down on the bed, grabbing the shirt and held it in his hands a sad expression appearing on his face as he kept staring at it remembering the times he shared with his boyfriend...their first encounter, first date..first kiss.

At that time Magnus had no idea he would feel this way towards the young man, he never thought he would so desperately fall in love with him that fast and that hard, he figured he was just going to have a bit of fun for some while until the shadowhunter found out that he didn't really like Magnus enough to continue this relationship, and they would break up leaving Magnus heart broken for the millionth time in his long life and then move on like he became used to do. But that didn't happen, and instead Alec stayed with him and made him truly feel like it's okay being just who he is, he didn't want the warlock to change, and just with that, without even noticing Magnus let his guard down and let himself fall deeper and deeper in love with the shadowhunter with every passing day.

Magnus Bane had fallen in love numerous times before, but not like this, never like this. This time it felt so new and raw, as if it were the first time he fell in love and he knew he never wants to fall out of it, not ever. He had found the person he wants to spend all eternity with...but he couldn't. Alexander was merely a mortal and they knew it was going to be a problem from the very beginning of their relationship but they tried their best to ignore it convincing themselves that it was fine and it's going to be alright, and that is why everything is so messed up right now, why both of them are no longer together and miserable on their own.

Without noticing a single tear escaped the warlock's eye rolling down his cheek and falling down at the shirt he was clutching in his hands, sighting he quickly whipped it away...

Overwhelmed by his emotions and everything that happened lately Magnus felt tiredness envelop him, so he let himself lay on the bed and closed his still crying eyes finally drifting off to sleep.

"Magnus.." came a barely audible whisper, but the warlock didn't seem to notice it, he was already far off in his sleep.

Alec was standing at the bedroom door now watching the warlock as he slept unaware of his presence. The shadowhunter felt a huge pang of regret and guilt hit him hard on the chest as he realized he was the one to blame for the suffering of the man he loved.

 _-Time skip-_

Magnus woke up startled and quickly sat up breathing heavily, putting a hand on his chest he noticed that his heart was beating abnormally fast as cold sweat covered him entirely. He just had another one of his nightmares and he wished nothing more then to forget the gruesome images his mind was replaying over and over again.

Ever since the breakup it was always the same nightmare every night, Alec and himself would be standing in a large empty grass field and the shadowhunter would look at him with apparent disgust uttering the same words _"I'm glad we broke up, I never loved nor trusted you, how could I? You're just another warlock that deserve to be in the void with demons like yourself"_ and then he would just disappear leaving Magnus standing all alone. But this time in his dream Magnus didn't just stand there he kept running searching for the boy and the sky kept getting darker and darker until it was all black and the only thing Magnus could see was the dying figure of Alec on the ground whispering _"Don't leave"._

Getting off the bed Magnus walked to the bathroom to wash his face and perhaps get a nice hot shower. So he opened his bathroom door only to be greeted with the shadowhunter that occupied his mind.

Standing there in the middle of the bathroom was a nearly naked Alec who was just as shocked as the warlock. Magnus's eyes traveled from the black wet hair to the single droplet of water that was making its way down from the shadowhunter's neck rune to his well toned chest and then further down disappearing behind the white towel that was hanging loosely on Alec's waist.

"I-I was... just taking a quick shower.. since, you know" stammered the young shadowhunter with the slightest blush appearing on his cheeks "I-I hope that's okay?"

"Of course" assured Magnus after gaining back his composure "In fact I believe I have a clean shirt of yours here, I'll be right back"

Not a minute later Magnus returned to the bathroom with Alec's shirt in his hand, a clean pair of underwear and a pants of his "That's the baggiest and less flashy clothes I own" he said handing him the blue underwear and the wine red pants.

"Thank you"

With a nod Magnus walked out of the bathroom and settled on the nearest couch grabbing a red wine waiting for the shadowhunter to get out so he could finally have his shower.

* * *

Alec now was pacing around the living room waiting for Magnus to come out of the shower to finally do what he wanted to do sine before the kidnapping, face him.

Running around in circles he was muttering to himself possible things he could say that would definitely win the warlock over "Magnus I think you should give me another chance... no no that's not it, Mags I'm sorry I don't want you to leave me and I would never take your immortality away.." Alec sighted in frustration, everything he thought of and said were not enough and seemed so..insensitive maybe or self absorbed.

"Alexander?"

Alec's head shot up at hearing his name, so he turned around slowly and saw Magnus with a confused expression "Alec what are y-"

"Magnus I'm so sorry" Alec immediately interrupted the warlock, and without thinking twice he just continued speaking hoping that what came out of his mouth sounded at least rational "I should have _never_ went to Camille and I should've trusted you more and trusted that you had your reasons for not speaking about your past, I honestly never meant to hurt you and the fact that I did _kills_ me, Mags you have to believe that I would have never taken your immortality away, I mean how could I when it is a huge part of you? and I love you, all of you.. I know I was wrong to even consider it, but I was stupid and I know that...I'm the best, strongest and most worthy self when I'm with you. Mags I can't and don't want to imagine a life without you... just please.."

Magnus stood there dumbfounded for a second in front of Alec who just practically begged him, and when he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the intercom doorbell.

Taking one more look at Alec Magnus went to answer it with obvious annoyances "Who dares annoy The High Warlock Of Brooklyn?"

"We have an appointment today at 4" came a female reply on the other end. Looking at his watch Magnus noticed that it was indeed already 4 in the afternoon, but obviously that woman had interrupted him so he just dismissed her saying if it's really important and the payment is generous she can come back later in a few days.

Turning around to face the shadowhunter with a coy smile Magnus asked "Wanna order some chinese food?"

"Sure" replied Alec with a smile of relief and continued "Does this mean..?" he didn't dare continue his question fearing that Magnus still had yet to forgive and accept him once again.

"It means although you hurt me greatly, I'm still in love with you and can't stand spending another second knowing that you're not mine Alexander" Magnus said in a small voice full of love and approached the other man "And I would like to have you as my boyfriend again"

And before they knew it their lips finally met after what seemed like forever in a passionate and long kiss.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **The end maybe?**

 **Should I continue this? I mean I would like to but I'm not sure what to write next.. so tell me what you think!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
